dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Biollante VS Perfect Chaos
Biollante VS Perfect Chaos 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Toho VS Sega! Just look at how similar these two monsters look! It's about time they're throwing down today! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Station Square The sky was cyan. The clouds were white. People were walking down sidewalks. Cars drove down the roads. Everything was completely normal in Station Square. Well, for the most part. Ruuuuuuumbleeee... Craa-ack. Craaa-ck. '' ''THAPOOOM! '' Cue everyone present running like hell screaming at the top of their lungs. A gargantuan beast had risen from the concrete, towering over everything in sight. It was a rough green color, and it's Mosasaur-like jaw was filled with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruded from the fulcrum-region of it's mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were a primary feature of the monster. Some vines ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths. Also, the monster had four stubby, root-like legs that she uses to move, as well as what appeared to be meaty flesh underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant tissue. The fleshy surface was yellow and red-orange and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface. Meet the genetically-modified rose/human/Godzillasaurus hybrid, '''Biollante'. She let a wailing cry as three military helicopters approached her. They fired missiles right at her enormous form, exploding upon collision. But Biollante wasn't even tickled by the insignificant projectiles. She then opened her mouth and spat out large quantities of radioactive corrosive sap at her attackers. The Acid Sap took it's toll on the middle chopper as the other tried to retreat once the pilots realized just who they were missing with, but both choppers were grabbed by Biollante's vines and thrown to the ground, where they exploded upon impact. Biollante roared again as she fired her Acid Sap again, this time at a random building. A battlalion of tanks arrived on the scene and all of them fired upon Biollante, but even after thirty-one Godzilla movies and counting, they still didn't get how useless their assault was. THIRTY-ONE DAMN MOVIES AND THEY STILL DON'T GET IT?! GIVE IT UP!!! Oh, and just ''when things couldn't ''possibly ''get worse, geysers of waters sent manhole covers flying into the air. Then massive cracks began to form on the road, windows started bursting and water started exploding from buildings. A colossal wave crashed over the city and everything turned white, accompanied by a screech from Biollante. When Biollante opened her eyes and looked around, she saw that the entire city was flooded and all the buildings she could see were badly damaged, water erupting out of some. What the hell had happened? Biollante would receive her answer when an liquefied blob burst out of a building, then transformed into a head remarkably similar to her own, except composed of water. The head was also covered in a dark blue armor of some sort, it's razor-sharp teeth were green and this beast had flaps of skin hanging from just behind its eyes, green horns on its nose area and behind its eyes, and a "fin" on top of its head containing its organic brain. The monster opened it's mouth and a shrieking wail escaped from it. Biollante was shocked at this point. She and this guy had a lot in common. Then the monster opened it's eye, which would remind one of Jacksepticeye's profile picture. Biollante had just met the original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, '''Chaos', who had used their negative energy to transform into his strongest and hugest form, Perfect Chaos. Two seconds later, Biollante shrieked out a challenge toward this watery image of her. Chaos accepted with his roar before smashing through the building, revealing his full body and more of his appearance. His back and sides were covered in the same dark blue armor while his underbelly was clear liquid, and he had pointy liquid spikes protruding from his back. Then four water "tentacles" emerged from the water on each side of Chaos, thus revealing another similarity that he shared with Biollante. Both abominations prepared themselves for one mighty showdown, hinted by their narrowing eyes. HERE WE GOOO! Chaos' brain looked very fishy to Biollante, and so she fired her Acid Sap hoping to strike the brain. But to her chagrin, Chaos ducked and suddenly fired an immense energy beam from his mouth, scoring a direct hit to Biollante's face. Now angry, Biollante launched her vines at Chaos, but the water god shot energy bullets from his back, destroying the heads of all the vines. Her anger boiling, Biollante charged at Chaos with a roar, smashing right through his liquid form with her gigantic body. Biollante had assumed she had ended Chaos right there, but was proven wrong when Chaos emerged from the water behind her and fired more energy bullets, striking her back. Biollante took too long to turn around before she react to Chaos' mouth laser. It blasted her in the left side of her neck, causing green blood to spray out. Biollante angrily fired her Acid Sap at Chaos' underbelly, but it no effect on the watery substance. Chaos struck Biollante with his tentacle, then fired even more energy bullets at her. Biollante wrapped her tentacles around Chaos' body and dragged him toward her, ready to bite down on his brain. But she got more than she bargained for when Chaos sank his teeth into her throat. Filled with panic, Biollante quickly bit Chaos' brain, resulting in not only great pain for Chaos, but his body weakening and crumbling. He quickly retreated underwater, then reemerged about 120ft from Biollante. Both of them fired their beam weapons at the same time, causing both the Acid Sap and Chaos' mouth laser to clash. Each one pushed against the each other, their owners hoping for the best. After about six seconds, Chaos' laser won out, and Biollante fell over. Biollante had just recovered when she was captured in a giant tornado that Chaos had summoned. She was lifted up and spun around in the tornado, wailing in terror all the while. She was then sent flying backward by Chaos' laser. She crashed into an unfortunate building, completely demolishing it. Wrapping his water tentacles around Biollante's neck, Chaos lifted up the plant Kaiju and slammed her into the water. As she emerged from the water and recovered, an idea suddenly exploded in Biollante's head. She dared Chaos to fire his mouth laser again with a shriek. Chaos did so, and it pierced Biollante's throat. She managed to absorb the blast, and then something happened that shocked Chaos to his core. Biollante's plant skin suddenly exploded, and before Chaos knew it, his enemy was now composed of the same liquid that formed Chaos' giant body. She had gained some of his traits, such as his armor, green eyes, tongue and her teeth and tusks turned the same color. The same spikes appeared on her back and she had the same flaps of skin Chaos possessed. Her vines were watery now, but they still had their small tooth-filled mouths. The core on her abdomen turned the same color as Chaos' brain and she gained a second brain on her head that was exactly like Chaos'. Chaos then understood what had just transpired and what he was tricked into doing. Biollante's absorption of his laser had allowed her to transform into a hybrid of herself and Chaos. He roared in outrage. This was plain cheating. Biollante seemed to laugh as she struck Chaos' brain with her new vines, causing his body to crumple even more. Now Chaos was getting scared. Biollante then fired her Acid Sap, which now had traces of Chaos' mouth laser in it, knocking him down. Chaos desperately made a shield as Biollante fired her newly-gained energy bullets at him. Oh, what was the point? This was already a risky fight, but his opponent gaining his powers and combining it with her own was where he drew the line. He was about to retreat to the safety of underneath the water and never come out until Biollante lost interest and left, when he realized something. Not only did Biollante earn his abilities, she had also made a fatal error: She gave herself his weaknesses as well. If Chaos could destroy either of her brains, she would surely perish like he would. But first he had to have the perfect opportunity. LOL, get it? '''Perfect '''opportunity? Eh? Eh? Eh... Anyways, he reappeared in front of Biollante and wailed at her before striking her across the right side of her mouth with his head. He then smashed his head down on top of Biollante's upper brain, earning a screech of pain. He bit her mouth and threw her onto her side before unleashing his energy bullets upon her downed body. He then picked up a building with his tentacles and smashed it on her. Biollante lifted her head once she was at her full height, but couldn't see Chaos anywhere. She let out a loud wail, calling out to her adversary to quit hiding and fight. But she didn't know that Chaos would come out of hiding with a surprise for her. Chaos slowly emerged behind her, being careful not to alert her to his presence. He fired all of his energy bullets, and they collided with Biollante's upper brain, causing even more pain. She shrieked as she swung her head side to side in torment, Chaos taking pleasure in the sight. Due to Biollante's new form being liquid, he spotted the second brain in her stomach, and then called out to her. Now seething with pure rage, Biollante turned around and roared lividly. Chaos seemed to give Biollante an evil-looking smirk before he opened his mouth and fired his laser at Biollante's core while simultaneously shooting his energy bullets. The laser blasted right through Biollante's core while the bullets struck her brain again, and before Biollante could so much as blink, let alone roar in pain, her watery body exploded. She was completely destroyed, not a single cell. Relief and joy were the two emotions Chaos was feeling right now. With happiness, he lifted his head and screeched in his new victory. But now wasn't the time to celebrate ending the life of the first monster to ever have the DNA of Godzilla himself. He had yet to destroy everybody, including that blue hedgehog, so all he had to do was wait until he and his friends showed up to stop him so he could earn his vengeance. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Kaiju themed DBX Fights Category:Giant Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:DBX fights made for commemoration